There are reasons why a user might want to disable the touch screen on an information handling device such as a tablet device, phone device, et cetera. For example, one of the reasons is, if the user has a pen or stylus for input (hereinafter simply “pen”), and the user is using a drawing application and the user's palm keeps touching the touch screen while he or she is trying to draw with a pen, inadvertent palm input may register on the device. The palm input can make it very difficult to reliably use the pen in a drawing application. There are existing arrangements for disabling inadvertent touch input.